


daddy issues

by visixn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Daddy Mickey, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Waiter!ian, also fuck gender roles, and a great person, loml, mickey and yev, mickey is a wonderful father, slight but still abuse, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visixn/pseuds/visixn
Summary: Mickey protects an innocent kid against his asshole of a father. He meets a cute redhead waiter. And he loves his son so fucking much.





	

Mickey stared at the seconds ticking on his watch as he waited in the diner booth, internally cursing his sister to hurry the fuck up. He mindlessly spun his butterfly knife on the table in boredom, picking it up occasionally to play around with it. The waiter had already asked him twice if he was ready to order, and if he came a third time then Mickey would just get the fuck up and leave. As if on cue, his blonde bitch of a sister and his 7-year-old son (who definitely didn’t get Mickey’s genes in the height department if his constant growth was any indication) walked through the door and towards his table.

“Where the fuck were you? Waited like 20 minutes for your ass.” He complained while Mandy just rolled her eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, I was held up.” Mickey ignored her and looked at his son sitting next to her and across from him in the booth.

“Wassup little man? How was the sleepover with your Aunt?” He allowed a small smile to show on his face as Yevgeny beamed at him. He became soft when it came to his son, _what the fuck ever._

“It was great, papa. We watched lots of movies and Aunt Mandy even painted my nails, see?” He spread out his fingers towards Mickey to show his navy painted nails. Yev seemed excited to show him but the nervous expression on his son’s face did not go unnoticed by him. Mickey gave Mandy an unimpressed look. Hell, he didn’t give a fuck if his nails were painted or not but if Yev walked into school with nail polish, Mickey doubted his classmates would be anywhere near kind. But fuck the others, his son looked _badass._

“Looks great bud.” He smiled anyway, because anything was worth seeing his son’s bright grin and relieved expression.

The three of them ordered their food and were chatting away about random topics when Mickey noticed a redhead waiter collecting dirty dishes from the table next to theirs. He tuned out Yev and Mandy’s talk about boring shit as he admired the way the grey diner shirt stretched tightly across his back, eyes travelling downwards to his ass. Mickey felt a smirk growing as he eyed the man appreciatively. The smirk was short-lived however, when he watched an asshole walk straight into Red, who was holding a bunch of glassware, causing him to tumble and drop them all on the floor. The loud shattering of the glass echoed around the diner, making many customers around to look over curiously.

To make matters worse, the asshole started to go off at the redhead as if it was _his_ fault. Speaking of, Mickey watched as Red grabbed the broom from his co-worker’s hand and began sweeping the mess, calmly.

“Hey man, you okay?” Mickey found himself asking from his seat. Red, who looked to be around Mandy’s age, nodded and gave a small smile.

“What a fucking dick.” Mandy commented, to which Mickey grunted in agreement. He went back to mindlessly spinning his knife again. Mickey glanced up and across at the man who sat two booths away from them with a boy (he assumed it was his son) while he looked over the menu. The boy looked to be around Yevgeny’s age. Mickey was about to ignore the man and resume eating his food, when he began whisper shouting to the child. The man’s back was visible only, however, he could see the gloomy expression on the boy’s face in the seat across from his father.

“Don’t be a fucking ungrateful shit. We can’t afford to give you what you want all the time, you spoilt brat. If I say you’re gonna eat fries only, I fucking mean you’re only going to eat fries. Now shut the fuck up or no food for you.”

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows.

“B-but you’re eating a burger and a pizza, why can’t I have some?” The boy asked timidly. Upon hearing this, the man whacked the kid on the side of his head.

“Because I’m your father and I provide for this family, the fuck do you do huh? You know what, no food for you. You ungrateful, useless piece of shit.” The man growled before waving the waiter over. Mickey was seething. It felt way too familiar. The asshole reminded him too much of his own father and he couldn’t stand to see that shit happen right before his eyes and not do anything about it. He grabbed his knife before shooting out of his seat and walking towards the man and his son.

He pierced the knife into the table right in between the man’s middle and ring finger, effectively making him jump. He grabbed a chair from the nearest table before bringing it in between the man and the son, sitting on it.

“The fuck did I hear back there?” he asked calmly.

The man glared at him before scoffing, “mind your own fuckin’ business.”

Mickey smirked, nodding. He stood up making it appear as if he was leaving, before grabbing the guy from the back of the head and slamming it against the table, pressing down on it so he couldn’t lift it up.

“Listen to me, _fuckhead._ You are going to ask your kid, _nicely_ , what he wants to eat without thinking about the price. Which, by the fucking way, doesn’t seem to be a problem when it comes to feeding your own fat ass but fuck that. Ask him.” Mickey growled, pressing his head harder on the table.

“Ask. Him.” He was aware that at this point, the entire diner was watching him but he gave no fucks.

No child should be treated that way. Ever.

“Hey kid, what-what do you want to e-eat.” He stuttered out.

“I want chicken nuggets.” He mumbled timidly, almost afraid, that by saying anything he would face consequences for it.

Mickey’s heart ached as he swallowed a tight lump in his throat. Fucking piece of shit fathers.

“Aye, red! Did you get that? Get some nuggets for the kid. And get him like a juice-or a milkshake, you want a shake kid?” the kid nodded eagerly at Mickey, “get him a milkshake and get this” mickey pressed the man’s head down harder, satisfied at hearing him moan in pain, “fuckhead some bleach. Maybe it’ll cleanse out his black heart. Or not. People like you deserve fucking nothing.” Mickey mumbled the last part, feeling unwelcome memories surface in his mind.

Red smiled and nodded, before heading back to the kitchen to place the order.

“Well, now that that’s over, I’m going to enjoy my lunch with my family and I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t piss me the fuck off again. Also, one more thing” Mickey leaned down to whisper in the man’s ear, “if I see or hear you acting like that to this kid ever again, my knife wont miss your hand next time. I’ll chop off your dick and feed it to my dog. You got that, you dick?” The man nodded as much as he could under Mickey’s hand.

Mickey released him, grabbed his knife and with one final glare, returned to his seat. Mandy had a soft, understanding look and Yevgeny just looked sad. That was what freaked him out the most. Mickey was always cautious with hiding his violent side near Yevgeny, afraid that he might scare him off, and that was his biggest fear – his son being afraid of him just like he was afraid of his own father.

He didn’t want to be like Terry.

And now, seeing Yevgeny getting up from his seat, it was causing Mickey’s heart to drop as he waited for him to run away.

Yevgeny walked around the table and jumped on his father’s lap, straddling his waist as he wrapped his small arms around his neck and rested his head in the nook of Mickey’s neck.

“I love you papa, so so much.”

Mickey _melted_ right then and there. He inhaled the Johnson’s smell set into his scalp from a fresh shower, feeling his lungs fill with relief and happiness and stupid fucking baby shampoo that just smelt so good god damn it. And home.

 

++++

Not a long time had passed before the three of them stepped out of the diner and into the evening. With one hand full with Yevgeny’s hand, they stepped out onto the street before Mickey heard someone call after him.

“Sir!”

He turned around at the sound and was met with the (rather pleasant) sight of the redhead waiter jogging to catch up to them.

“Hey.” He said, breathlessly. Mickey returned it with a raised eyebrow. Needless to say, he hoped that the breathlessness would be caused by something else soon.

“I-I just wanted to say, what you did back there? That was incredible, man.” He complimented. Mickey was half tempted to punch the guy in the face for making him blush. He never fucking blushes.

“It was nothin’ man. He was being a dick to his kid, I wasn’t going to just sit back and watch.” Mickey nervously ran this hand through his hair, as he felt slightly awkward, not knowing what to say. Before Red could reply, however, he was cut off by a tall man who Mickey assumed was the boss, yelling “Gallagher get your ass inside its fuckin’ packed!”

‘Gallagher’ sighed, reaching into his jean pocket to take out a piece of paper, before _slowly_ dragging his fingers through the loops of Mickey’s jeans and into his pocket. He waited for ‘Gallagher’ to walk back into the diner, before opening the paper:

 

_We should totally go on a date sometime._

_Call me xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_\- Ian Gallagher ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name this in accordance to the story, so I just named it after one of my favourite songs by the neighbourhood lmao. It sorta fits????
> 
> Also, Mickey thinking Yev's nail polish is badass and supporting it is my new favourite thing bye
> 
> Hope you liked this little one-shot!! :)


End file.
